


Le cahier

by Edelweiss88



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelweiss88/pseuds/Edelweiss88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle vient récupérer un objet que Cartman lui a volé.<br/>Eric POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cahier

Le réveil sonnait depuis bien quinze minutes maintenant, mais rien ne pouvait me décider à me lever. Rien à foutre, aujourd'hui j'irai pas à l'école, trop fatigué. J'avais lu toute la nuit ce cahier que j'avais trouvé, et tout ce que j'y avait lu m'avait tellement étonné que j'en avais presque pas dormi. Bref, fallait que j'arrête d'y penser, je voulais juste dormir. J'écrasais mon réveil pour le faire taire quand ma mère entra dans ma chambre et alluma la lampe.

-Debout Eric ! Tu vas être en retard !

Je plongeai ma tête sous la couverture.

-Putain, maman ! m'exclamai-je. Éteins la lampe !

Elle s'executa aussitôt, puis s'approcha du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ? Tu es malade ? me demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur mon front.

-Oui, je crois... répondis-je avec une voix faible pour faire comme si j'aillais vraiment mal.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre...

-Uugh... J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai envie de vomir...

-Oh ! elle se leva aussitôt. Attend, je vais chercher un seau, comme ça tu n'auras pas à te lever. Tu veux une tisane au citron aussi ?

-Je peux avoir des Cheesy Poofs ?

-Je suis pas sûre que ce soit très bon quand...

-Mamaaaaan...

-D'accord chéri.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce. Voilà, j'étais tranquille pour la journée ! Ma mère est tellement facile à manipuler ! Bon, au moins j'aurai pas à supporter tous ces cours de merde et tous ces connards. Et du coup, je pourrai manger les bon plats de ma mère à midi ! Juste génial.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère revint avec tout ce qu'elle avait dit, et j'attrapai aussitôt l'énorme paquet de Cheesy Poofs pour l'ouvrir.

-Voilà, mon chéri, dit ma mère. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

-Oui maman, t'inquiète pas, répondis-je la bouche pleine.

C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna, mais je n'y prêtai pas plus attention que ça. Ma mère, elle, se précipita aussitôt au rez-de-chaussée pour ouvrir. Mais quand j'entendis une voix, SA voix, mon cœur se mit à taper fort dans ma poitrine.

-Eric, c'est ton ami, me dit ma mère depuis en bas. Il dit que tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient.

Et merde, pensai-je. J'avais pas envie de m'occuper de ça maintenant, je voulais juste penser à autre chose moi !

A l'entrée de ma chambre, Kyle apparut. Il s'avança vers moi et tendit la main.

-Cartman, rend-le moi, m'ordonna-t-il froidement.

-Tout d'abord, BONJOUR Kyle. Ensuite, pourquoi tu viens m'harceler de si bon matin ?

-Je savais que tu viendrais pas à l'école gros cul ! Pis même, je l'ai vu que ce matin que je l'avais plus...

-Mais ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre ce soir ? taquinai-je avec un grand sourire, je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Kyle baissa les yeux, comme le ferai un perdant faible et stupide. J'a-dore le voir dans cet état.

-Non, répondit-il. Je voulais le récupérer avant que...

Comme il ne continua pas sa phrase, j'attrapai le cahier que j'avais caché sous mon oreiller et l'agitai devant ses yeux.

-C'est ça que tu veux, Kyyyyle ? Mh ?

Il tendit brusquement la main pour l'attraper, mais je l'esquivai. Ses grands yeux émeraude se mélangèrent aux miens, – et quel regard ! – puis ses joues commencèrent à rougir. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées tant il comprenait vite.

-Tu l'as déjà lu, déduisit-il.

-Haha ! me moquai-je. Ça oui, je l'ai lu ! Et qu'est-ce que j'y ai vu ! Non mais vraiment, Kyle, quelle idée de laisser traîner ton cher journal intime dans ta chambre, à la vue de tout le monde !

-Oh putain, ça y est je suis mort...

J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer quand il plongea son visage dans ses mains, tout rouge de honte. Le voilà sous mon emprise maintenant. Continuons à le taquiner un peu... J'ouvris le journal à une page au hasard.

-Ah ! J'ai bien aimé le passage là ! m'exclamai-je. ''Mais dans un sens je lui en veux pas, ''nanana... ''Parce que même si c'est un gros con, dans un sens je lui suis reconnaissant, car sans lui jamais je n'aurai réussi à m'affirmer autant.'' Oh et puis ça aussi : ''J'ai l'impression de ne pas être comme tout le monde quand il me parle,'' nanana... ''En fait, enfin c'est peut-être idiot, mais il me donne l'impression d'exister, je sais pas comment l'expliquer... Il n'y a que quand il est là que j'arrive vraiment à être moi-même. De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, il me traite toujours de la même façon, alors pourquoi je me retiendrai ?''

-S'il te plait, arrête Cartman !

Mais je l'ignorai, j'y était presque, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! Je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher mon fou rire, il fallait que je me retienne. Je feuilletai le journal dans les pages plus récentes et lu :

-''Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin décidé d'en parler à ma mère. Enfin, je lui ai pas dit que c'était à Cartman que je pensais, elle m'aurait pris pour un malade. Je lui ai dit que je pensais toujours à lui, que je me sens bien quand il est là, et tout et tout. Enfin, je savais déjà avant ce que ça voulait dire, mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me le dise. Et elle me l'a dit. Et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter. Putain, Cartman quoi ! Je ferai mieux d'oublier tout ça, ça finira bien par me passer... Pis même, entre lui et moi c'est juste impossible, il me déteste... De toute façon je peux pas être gay, j'ai toujours aimé les filles. Oh, pis quand je repense à la seule fille que j'aie aimé, je repense à ce gros con de Cartman qui avait raconté à tout le monde qu'on était gay exprès pour pas que je sorte avec elle ! Et puis voilà que quelques mois plus tard, je me retrouve à espérer que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai...''

Alors que je finissais la phrase, je ne pu contenir mon fou rire plus longtemps ! Et ce pauvre Kyle, à coté de moi, qui ne savait pas quoi faire à part attendre là comme un pauvre con que je finisse de lire, même pas il aurait essayé de me reprendre le cahier ! A croire qu'il voulait vraiment que je lise tout ça, en fait.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ? demanda-t-il après que je me sois calmé.

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Je peux le récupérer maintenant ? il tendit la main vers moi.

-Mmmmmmh... Non.

Il sursauta.

-Putain, Cartman ! T'en as pas eu assez de te foutre de moi ? J'en étais sûr que ça finirai comme ça ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Pourquoi il faut que tu sois aussi con ! T'en as vraiment rien à foutre des autres, t'as aucun respect pour eux, toi tu penses qu'à ton putain de gros cul, et arrête de bouffer tes putain de Cheesy Poofs, merde ! Combien de fois je me suis inquiété pour toi, que je t'ai aidé ? T'as oublié tout ça ! Enfin, c'est surtout que t'en avais rien à foutre, parce que pendant que je t'aidais, toi t'étais juste content parce que t'allais avoir ce que tu voulais sans avoir à te bouger ! Franchement, arrête de vivre que pour toi ! Moi j'ai appris à t'apprécier, à t'aimer ! Mais à part moi ? Il y a personne ! Tu n'as aucun ami ! Continue comme ça et tu crèveras seul !

Kyle avait débité tout ça avec une de ces vitesse qu'il en était essoufflé. Et moi, j'avoue qu'il avait réussi à me perturber un peu, je ne riais plus du tout. Il s’inquiétait tant que ça pour moi...?

Après un long silence, je lui dis finalement :

-Bon, je veux bien te le rendre. Mais à une condition.

-Putain, t'en as rien à foutre de ce que je viens de te dire... murmura-t-il.

-Tu dois m'embrasser.

Kyle se raidit en un instant, son regard était plein de surprise et d'interrogations.

-Vas-y Kyle, embrasse-moi.

-Su-sur la bouche ? demanda-t-il tout rouge.

-Bah oui ! Tu préfères m'embrasser sur les fesses peut-être ?

Et alors là, je ne vit rien venir. Mon cerveau avait du se déconnecter pendant quelques secondes, parce qu'en un éclair, Kyle était en train de m'embrasser. Sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes... Quelle sensation étrange, elles étaient si douces. Mes yeux se fermèrent sans même que je m'en rende compte, comme pour mieux savourer ce moment. Puis je senti ses bras encercler mon buste et me serrer fort contre lui, je pouvais sentir que lui aussi son cœur battait la chamade. Mais malgré que nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, j'avais encore l'impression qu'il était loin, très loin de moi. Alors à mon tour je le serrai contre moi, tellement fort que j’eus l'impression qu'on avait fusionné. Je parvenais à ressentir tout ce qu'il ressentait, cette confusion, cette joie... Et cette chaleur qu'il dégageait et qui m'enveloppait tout entier, j'étais en plein euphorie.

Et ces sensations, nous les partagèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il relâcha l'étreinte et s'éloigna de moi. Le sourire qu'il avait en cet instant, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, et c'était à moi qu'il était adressé. C'était la première fois que j'admettais, au fond de moi, que Kyle était vraiment... mignon.

-Euh, tiens... balbutiai-je en lui tendant son journal après une bonne minute de silence.

Doucement, sa main frôla la mienne avant de reprendre le cahier. Je ne parvenais pas à détourner mon regard de ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Puis il s'éloigna vers la porte et, avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et me dit, toujours aussi souriant :

-Merci, Cartman.

Je senti mon visage chauffer comme pas permis, et malgré que Kyle soit déjà parti, je me cachai sous la couverture comme pour être sûr que personne ne me voie dans cet état. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, mais une chose était sûre : jamais je ne pourrai dire ce que je ressent pour Kyle, mais en tout cas je le pense de tout mon cœur.


End file.
